The invention relates to an jointed mirror arm, specifically an intermediate jointed arm with at least two tubular parts that are joined to one another via a joint having a tilted mirror and that are to be arranged at different solid angles to one another because of this joint and that form a beam path for the radiation, with a stationary inlet at a first tubular part for introducing radiation from a stationary optical source, and with any desired outlet site of the intermediate jointed arm that is different from the inlet site and that is on a last tubular part for the radiation outlet.
Such jointed mirror arms are known per se and are for transferring radiation, e.g. that of a laser, from a stationary source to a site of use that can vary in location, e.g., a handpiece on the end and downstream of the outlet of the jointed mirror arm on the last tubular piece, such as is the case e.g. during the use of lasers in dermatology, in dental technology, or during surgery. At the inlet a static radiation is coupled in the sense that the laser is arranged rigid with respect to the jointed mirror arm and its radiation is coupled into the latter; the deflection and change to the position of the exiting beam can be effected using moving and locationally displacing the outlet of the jointed mirror arm and/or of the endpiece e.g. the handpiece located there. Instead of this, it is also possible to deflect the beam by means of a scanner in the handpiece downstream of the jointed mirror arm.
It is disadvantageous in this that the beam deflection must be miniaturized in a complicated manner by means of the scanner and is also subjected to dynamic disturbances by the movement of the outlet of the jointed mirror arm and/or the handpiece.